


Kiss Kiss

by NicktheMoon



Series: Old DotA Snippets [10]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: A small, tender moment.





	Kiss Kiss

Dragonus hadn’t had this much attention in so long. It was foreign, almost frightening. He tensed, tempted to curl up into himself when a hand cupped his jaw, lifting his head up again. As one hand held his head steady another brushed back his hair. Sharp fingers brushed over his shoulders, over the joints of his wings. Closing his eyes, Dragonus let himself relax slowly between Terrorblade and Terrorblade’s clone. He was certain the real Terrorblade was the one sat in front of him, petting his neck and scalp and gently manipulating his head. It was hard to tell; the Terrorblade at his back was so thorough, brushing over his wings with reverence. Breathing deeply, he let them lull him with their touches.

Terrorblade watched Dragonus drift under his hands, feeling no short measure of triumph. Hands twitched. He could easily snap Dragonus’s neck or wing joints. He kept his touches light but firm, directing the skywrath to lie back against the demon at his back, tilting his head back. Arms wrapped around Dragonus from behind, holding him in place as the illusion leaned forward to kiss his exposed neck. Dragonus exhaled. He kissed again, parting his lips. Another kiss was bestowed on Dragonus’s ear by his other self. A sound escaped with Dragonus’s next breath, soft and not quite a moan.

“Look at me.” Terrorblade ordered, gripping the back of his neck. He didn’t want Dragonus to think of her. Maybe he couldn’t stop that. But he could make sure that Dragonus saw him, acknowledged him. Slowly, as if waking from a dream, Dragonus obeyed. He looked so peaceful, entwined with demons. Kisses fell onto his skin again, hands continued to hold and fingers lightly caressing. He sighed again, shifting, talons resting on one of the arms around him and on the chest of the Terrorblade at his neck. Both reacted to his touch immediately as the hold over his chest tightened and the one in front shifted, kissing his mouth firmly.

Dragonus submitted gradually, first by returning the pressure, then parting his lips. Behind him the clone kissed the back of his shoulder, sliding his hands down to Dragonus’s lap. The squeeze made Dragonus lower his head, gasping and tensing up. Terrorblade tightened his hold on him, forcing him to meet his eye.  
“You are worthy of this.” He glared sternly, hating the doubt that made his partner hesitant and withdrawn.


End file.
